Obsession
by Annette Kyubii
Summary: After johnny's 18th birthday the team has become more distant from each other, he wants it back as it was but to top it off he fell in love with Robert who became a tad more cold than before.


Johnny looked at Robert's figure standing by the window, smoking. He had lost track of the times he had caught his leader like that, lost deeply in thoughts and smoking, which was something the older guy had always hated.

Robert had never been the same after the thing with the other girl, they all knew that this would be the outcome but still somehow they had always hoped for something better.

Johnny's grasp of the doorknob got tighter and he pushed the door open. "You need to snap out of that" he said walking in Robert's office.

"Snap out of what?" asked the other one, not even bothering to turn his head.

"That numbness you're in. Seriously, you look like a mad man. She won't come back to you, she was never yours in the first place and you more than anybody knew what kind of bitch she is." Johnny closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it, acting as if it was just a casual conversation.

Robert snorted and turned around to face him. "You really think I'm that ridiculous?" Johnny opened his mouth to answer him but Robert shook his head in a bit of disdain. "I'm not like this because of her. I knew what I had gotten myself into and I knew she wouldn't stay," Robert exhaled a smoke ring "The reason for my behavior couldn't be farther from her existence or former relationship with me."

"Then what caused you to back away from us so suddenly? It's almost as if you don't want us around anymore, I mean, you don't talk to us anymore, you spend your days locked in here and you're totally not the same person you used to be"

Robert made a gesture with his hand in dismissal. "Oh for the love of Christ… Look, first of all I don't know what exactly you expect me to talk with you about, you guys act like a bunch of toddlers and I have grown tired of being a babysitter. Also, people change, get used to that idea."

Johnny took a step closer to him, disbelief mirrored on his face. "Really, you dated her for like what, three months and you became as much of an antisocial bitch like her?"

"Johnny I'm warning you, stop bringing her to the subject."

"Or what? You'll shove a bullet to my brain like she would most likely do?" he scoffed, yet he was far from amused. "I don't even know why am I here anymore…"

Robert shrugged and let himself sit on the dark red armchair that was near the window. "If you ask me, I think you're just here as an escape from the life you'll be forced to face if you leave. Which is obviously something you're clearly afraid of; otherwise you'd have left ages ago." Robert kept his gaze stuck on Johnny's figure; he was quite different from the punk he was used to know. Instead of the weird clothes and horrible hairstyle he just wore a Metallica t-shirt and dark jeans, and his hair was now shorter than before, thank god. He still maintained the same naughty boy expression in his grey eyes that somehow now refused to face his, meaning his guess was right.

"Is something related with your father right?" Robert asked, this time with a softer tone… well, softer as it could be, taking into account it was Robert who was talking.

Johnny put his hands in his pockets and bit his bottom lip. He finally turned his grey gaze to Robert's and the older man realized that it was probably something really serious.

"What happened?" Robert asked getting a bit unnerved towards Johnny's unusual shy behavior.

"I don't really want to talk about that, Robert" his eyes dropped to the floor again. "Not now at least."

The German stood up from the armchair and stood in front of Johnny, who was only a few inches shorter than him now. He placed a finger under his chin, forcing Johnny to look at him. "I'm your leader; you have to tell me when something is wrong."

Johnny slapped his hand away from his face and turned his back on Robert. "If you're our leader then, start acting like one. Until then you may as well go screw yourself with that argument."

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Suit yourself then. I'll be here if you need me."

"Oliver says dinner will be ready in half an hour or so, please be a decent human being and don't make us wait forty-five minutes for you again." With that said Johnny walked away from Robert's office cursing himself from having run from the only two topics he needed to talk about with Robert.

Everything had gotten quite confusing since his eighteenth birthday. Beyblading days were long gone but the Majestics were still a team, and in the end they all relied on Robert for almost everything. But on the past few months since his birthday Johnny had found himself to be rather on his own. Oliver had his cooking and art and only god knew what more, Enrique had his girlfriends and parties of a typical rich boy who filled the tabloids with scandal, and Robert had closed himself after his relationship with a bitch.

Johnny had never felt so alone in his life.

He kept walking slowly down the gloomy hallways of Robert's castle, which he knew as the back of his hand. Eventually he found himself entering the kitchen and faking a grin to respond to Oliver's wide as always smile. "So, how did it go?" asked the French guy.

"How did what go?" asked Johnny back, stealing a cookie from the jar on the end of the counter.

"I know you went to talk with Robert. By the way you shouldn't eat those yet; I still need to add frosting"

Johnny took a bite on the cookie on purpose. "News really run fast around this house" he mused and then putting the rest of the cookie inside his mouth.

"So, how did it go?"

"It didn't" Johnny took another cookie from the jar. "What's for dinner?"

"As if you really cared for what it is, you eat anything." Oliver took the cookie jar away from him and then went to put some spices inside a casserole. "So you didn't get anything from him huh?"

"All I know is that she wasn't the blame" Johnny rolled his eyes "yeah right, as if."

"Oh Johnny, if he says she isn't the fault then you should believe him"

"If he said the easter bunny was real should I just believe him?" Johnny turned around the counter to take another cookie from the jar. "These cookies are really good by the way" he said with his mouth full.

"Thank you. But stop eating them, you'll get fat" Oliver poked him playfully in the ribs. "Look, I'm just saying that, he is the only one who knows the reason why is he acting like this. If he says it's not her then you should believe him."

"Is everything always so simple in your world?"

"Well… yeah, now, out of the kitchen, I need space to work." Oliver pushed him to the door and closed it once Johnny was out.

"Oh fuck you and your space anyway" muttered Johnny. He had no idea what to do now, as usual. All his days in that castle were like that, complete boredom and having nothing to do. With a sigh he decided to sit on one of the sofas of the living room, the one in front of the fire place.

That spot reminded him of the old days, when he was really just a kid and he used to spend summers in that castle. Him and Robert used to stay in that spot up late, reading stories about dragons and adventures in magical worlds.

He missed the simplicity of those days. And the innocent cheerfulness that came along with it.

His gaze was stuck on the flames dancing in the fire place. He was almost as if hypnotized, hence by the reason why he didn't hear Robert walk in the room, only when the older guy sat next to him did he realize he wasn't alone.

None of them said anything. Why bother anyway, if they'd just get off topic as usual.

Johnny kept looking to the flames and Robert looked at a random detail in the wall. The only thing they could hear was the ticking of the big clock in a distant corner and the fire cracking. It was unnerving them both.

The clock kept ticking.

Robert looked at Johnny through the corner of his eye. He was biting his lip again, something he did when lost in thought. Robert sighed and rubbed his tempore. "If you keep chewing on your lip you'll end up making it bleed." He said, finally breaking the silence

"If you keep smoking you'll end up like your father"

Johnny's childish accusation almost made Robert laugh. "You mean a dead man?"

"That too"

"Johnny" said Robert looking at him. "You know you can count on me, not as a leader since you've proven the point that I'm no longer that apparently, but as a friend. What's wrong?"

Johnny looked at him but immediately looked at the floor. "I won't tell what's wrong until you do the same."

"But there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just the same as before, same boring, antisocial and intelligent guy you've known all your life. The main difference is that I'm addicted to smoking, but that is dismissive."

Johnny shook his head. "Bullshit" he muttered.

Robert arched both eyebrows. "Johnny after all this time you don't really think you're more stubborn than me now do you?"

"I'm stubborn enough…"

Robert scoffed "Good luck with that then."

Silence filled the room once more. Robert didn't know what to say; in his point of view he was still the same, he had just excluded himself a bit from the guys because he was tired of all their petty behavior and most of all Enrique's behavior of not giving a damn about anything, which always lead the guys to fight each other at every time. He really couldn't see any great change in his own behavior.

He knew Johnny hated that certain bitch that he fell in love with in the past, and he also knew that Johnny had basically stopped talking to him while he was dating her, so it was obvious that Johnny put the blame on that girl for Robert's behavior.

But still something was still wrong in all this situation. And Robert was going to find out, even if it meant having to put up with the pettiness of the group all over again.


End file.
